The invention relates to a windscreen wiping device for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, and in particular a fastening device for a windscreen wiping device.
Windscreen wiping devices typically have a wiper arm or wiper lever, wherein a wiper blade is moved on the windscreen of a motor vehicle. In this case, the wiper blade is moved between a first turning point and a second turning point. To this end, the wiper arm is connected via a drive shaft to a wiper motor. In particular on windscreens with sharp changes of curvature, the wiper blade easily loses contact with the windscreen. As a result, in particular with sharply curved windscreens, this may lead to unwiped wiping regions and/or smearing.
Since a wiping process has to be optimized relative to a plurality of parameters, such as for example the amount of rain on the windscreen, a snow load which is potentially present on the windscreen, the speed of the vehicle and the wind pressure associated therewith on the wiper arm, smearing is not able to be reliably prevented simply by adapting the pressure of the wiper arm to the windshield. Therefore, there is a need for windscreen wiper devices to be further improved.
A plurality of boundary conditions should be additionally considered when carrying out the improvement. These include the complexity of the production process and/or the production costs, the material costs but also the properties of the windscreen wiping device, in particular the function under various conditions and the long service life under a plurality of conditions.
Generally in windscreen wiping devices, in particular in wiper blades, the appearance of wear occurs by the regular use thereof, an impairment to the wiping quality being associated therewith. Moreover, by the exposed position of windscreen wiping devices on the front windscreen or rear window of motor vehicles, in particular when passing through a vehicle cleaning system, there is the risk that the windscreen wiping device is damaged or even torn off. In these cases it is necessary to replace the worn or damaged windscreen wiping devices. Conventionally, the replacement of the windscreen wiping device is relatively complex since generally said windscreen wiping devices are fastened to the drive shaft via screw connections.